Known fasteners for handbags, purses, and like accessories, generally and inclusively referred to hereafter as “carrying cases”, are secured by bringing together complementary portions of the fastener for a friction fit and/or for magnetic engagement. Typically, such known fasteners serve only to join together separate portions of the carrying case such as a fold-over flap of a lady's handbag.
As used herein the term “fastener” means two-part closures that securely, but releasably join the opposing surfaces of a container, whether by mechanical engagement of mating elements forming a portion of the opposing members, or by attractive magnetic forces.
Lighting devices are also known for illuminating the interiors of carrying cases. Typically, such lighting devices are bulky, requiring a separate battery and battery holder, and associated wiring to be secured in the accessory. Although the lighting devices can be activated by the opening and closing of opposing or mating portions of the case, such lighting devices are separate and distinct from the fasteners.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide, in combination, a fastener and lighting device to illuminate the interior of a carrying case when the complementary members of the fastener are separated to open the case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved magnetic fastener that is adapted to securely retain a removable light source that is actuated when the fastener is opened and closed, such actuation being by either magnetic or mechanical forces.